Sentir
by Annie de Odair
Summary: En la intimidad, Finnick podía ser libre de amarla, podía gritarle a todo el mundo que quería a esa chica loca, podía hacerle el amor sin prejuicios, entregarse a ella sin inconvenientes. Lo único que quería era sentirla, sentir ese amor palpitante, y esa vida latente dentro de su vientre.


**Sigo en proceso de editar mis fics y no puedo creer como este tenía reviews y favs con lo horroroso que era y la cantidad de errores que tenía... Que generosos de su parte dejarme un comentario cuando esto era un desastre. Espero que ahora haga justicia...**

**Disclaimer: The Huger Game no me pertence, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentir<strong>

Finnick la recostó en la cama. Acarició la suave piel de su rostro, demasiado delicada para todos los horrores que había visto. La besó tiernamente, ella colocó sus manos en sus cuello y se amoldó a su cuerpo. Finnick, la atrajo contra si, en un intento desesperado de sentirla cerca. Tenía tanto miedo de que se la apartaran de el, como hizo el Capitolio. Le besó en hueco del cuello, Annie se estremeció y suspiró. A Finnick le encanto saber, que después de tanto sufrimiento, el era el causante de aquel suspiro.

Annie depositó sus manos sobre el rostro de Finnick. Se acercó tanto que podía sentir su reparación, tranquila y apacible. Annie lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que en esa intimad lo alentaba a continuar. Él la besó acariciando sus caderas. Finnick no era una galán, un cretino, o un seductor con ella, él no podía ser todas esas personalidades creadas, artificiales. Simplemente era Finnick cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, simplemente era el chico del distrito cuatro, haciendo el amor a la mujer que amaba.

Ella le acarició la espalda y Finnick le susurró cuanto la amaba. Annie no podía contestarle, porque el placer que sentía era demasiado grande para poder hablar, pero fue como si lo hiciera, porque el gemido que salió de sus labios fue una respuesta justa. Finnick le acarició el contorno de sus caderas y ella respondió delineándole el pecho. Finnick suspiró encantado, rendido a ese placer que lo quemaba por dentro.

Cuando sus manos se afianzaron en sus caderas, él la hizo suya, la penetró despacio, lentamente, para ambos pudieran disfrutar del momento sin dolor. Finalmente la sentía suya. Ahora algo de él estaba en ella, ahora estaban unidos más que en alma, estaban unidos en esos encuentros esporádicos que tenían todas las noches, cuando él podía poseerla y sentirla solo suya.

Finncik la contenía entre sus fuertes brazos cuando rozó sus labios con los de ella. Annie se estremeció y se colocó encima de el. Así podía sentir su corazón más cerca, latiendo al compás del suyo. Ese sonido era el que más le gustaba, el de su corazón latiendo. Real... y lleno de vida. Estaba segura de que ahí empezaba su vida, Finnick le pertenecía, era de ella, y no podía perderlo, no lo soportaría. El le sostuvo la mirada, y deseó tenerla así para siempre. La amaba con locura, pasión y delicadeza a la vez. Juntaron sus labios con ganas de no separarse más.

.Recorrió con un dedo su columna vertebral, la piel de Annie, al sentir el tacto del cuerpo de Finnick, se erizaba. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le beso el cuello. El no quería soltarla. Annie se corrió un poco para poder darle pequeños besos en el pecho. Finnick emitió un suspiro placentero al sentir las descargas eléctricas que le producían los besos y caricias de Annie. Ella temblaba y Finnick la colocó debajo de su cuerpo para poder abrazarla mejor. Se acercó a su oído.

— Finnick. — Susurró mirándolo a los ojos, esas lagunas verdes insondables. — Estoy embarazada.

Finnick la miró desconcertado. Se apartó para observarla, tenía el ceño fruncido y arqueó las cejas interrogándola. De pronto sintió que sus labios se curvaban solos en una sonrisa hermosa. Sentía que su alma sonreía, y su felicidad era tan grande que hasta lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Ltomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó con alegría.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que eres la razón de todas mis alegrías? — Acarició suavemente el vientre de Annie en una dulce caricia, para luego depositarle un beso. Ahí se estaba gestando una nueva personita, una nueva alma, un nuevo ser que opcuparía un lugar en su vida y en su corazón. Se imaginó con su familia, ellos tres en el Distrito 4 cuando todo fuera paz, cuando la tiranía desapareciera.

Lo que nunca se imagino, era que en el futuro solo estarían dos personas y una mueca irreversible de tristeza en el dulce rostro de Annie, porque al día siguiente, partían a luchar en el Capitolio.


End file.
